1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the composition and manufacturing of low carbon steel tubes with high corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrosion has a wide range of implications on the integrity of materials used in the oil industry. Among the different ways in which corrosion may appear there is the so-called “sweet corrosion” that occurs in media rich in CO2. This is one of the prevailing ways of corrosion that must be faced when producing oil and gas.
The damage produced by corrosion caused by CO2 has an impact on capital and operational investment, as well as on health, security, and environmental impact. Many of the failures occurring in the oil wells are the result of the corrosion caused by CO2.
Steels having a high resistance to corrosion have been developed to manufacture pipes for oil and/or gas exploration and production in the petroleum industry. For example, low-carbon steels having an improved resistance to corrosion have been developed for applications in the oil industry and particularly in environments containing CO2. Nevertheless, further improvements in the manufacturing, corrosion resistance, cost of raw materials and other properties of such steels are still desired.